This invention relates generally to vehicle navigation and guidance systems and, more particularly, to a method and systems for displaying a performance of a vehicle for meeting required times of arrival.
At least some known vehicles, most notably aircraft, are controlled to arrive a specific positions along a track at corresponding predetermined times. Such required time of arrival control permits increasing the air traffic using common airspace. In current operation, flight crews can monitor Required Time of Arrival (RTA) compliance by looking at numeric displays on the Control Display Unit that is mounted in the center pedestal area. However, numeric displays outside the pilot's forward field of view are difficult to read and interpret without increased effort by the pilot.